Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Mew Angels Crystal Tears
Summary: Itachi wakes up to find Naruto and Sasuke in the Akatsuki base... Wait, how'd they get in and why are the rest of the Akatsuki shocked when they enter the room the two boys are in? What is going on? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: no ownin' anytime soon, k? got it?

Yeah, forgot disclaimer...

Curiosity Killed the Cat

"Is it possible?" Naruto asks. "Of course," Sasuke answers. Poke. Poke. Poke. The sleeping Uchiha opened his eyes and stared at the two boys

"…Naruto?...Sasuke?…WHA-?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Itachi yelled after fully waking up from his sleep.

Kisame enters the room to see what his partner's yelling about. "Oi, what are you yelling-," Kisame was able to ask before he froze in shock, "-for?"

"Ne, ne, what's wrong, Uchiha-," Deidara asked as he and Sasori walked into the room, but the second they stepped into the room they froze and Deidara finished, "-yeah?"

"What the fuck is going on?!" a pissed off Hidan yelled with his eyes closed as he walked past a shocked Deidara and Sasori, followed by an annoyed Kakuzu. "This better be important and better not waste my time! Is the base on fire?!" Kakuzu yelled with, like Hidan, his eyes closed. When they both finally opened their eyes, they froze in shock.

"What the hell?" Zetsu and Tobi asked in unison out of shock as they both magically appeared in the room, standing next to Deidara.

"Oi, Sasuke! Where have you-," Orochimaru, who magically got in the base, was able to ask before he froze and squeaked the end of his sentence, "-been?"

"Are you guys ok?" Konan asked as she walked past Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu as if they weren't there. She then stood in shock, blushed like crazy, had a small nosebleed, and fainted.

"What's taking you guys so long?!" an angry leader, Pein, asked as he walked past everyone and stood next to an unconscious Konan with his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes and stared in shock at the horror before him. Pein's face quickly turned into a face of disgust with his eyes closed and his left eyebrow could be seen twitching as spoke again, trying his best to stay calm, "Itachi, care to explain what the hell is going on?!"

Itachi was clueless to what was happening. He looked to the source of their strange reaction: Naruto and Sasuke. They looked normal except for their attire. They both wore matching short, tight midnight black tank top which barely covered half of their chest. Sasuke wore tight black low waist pants while Naruto wore extremely short shorts, revealing his fragile-looking skinny tanned legs. Not to mention they wore a black collar each and chains everywhere as if they were prisoners. It took a few short seconds for Itachi to register what he was seeing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING WEARING THAT?!" Itachi yelled in shock with a blush on his face while pointing at them. "Oi, Sasuke! It worked!" Naruto happily cheered. "I can see that," Sasuke said. Sasuke sighed, "Dobe here" He pointed towards the blonde and said blonde could be seen yelling. "Curious to see if it was possible to make you all shocked in less than an hour and without doing much, he wanted to try with my help, of course." Sasori, who recovered from his shock some time ago, spoke up mostly speaking to Naruto, "Haven't you heard? There's a saying" He lowered his head and smiled an evil smile. "Curiosity killed the cat" Everyone in the Akatsuki caught the hint and joined in the evil smiling (Tobi and Kakuzu's mouth are covered, I know, but you can tell that they're smiling evilly).

Sasuke and Orochimaru were kicked out of the base. As for Naruto…um… Well, lets just say he was never heard of again and screams or moaning, can't really tell which it is, could be heard echoing through the Akatsuki base at random times. Yeah, no one knows what happened to the poor blonde but I'll leave that up to your imagination.

Fin

* * *

First Naruto fanfic I've finally put on here! Yes! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
My friend interpretated that in the end, Naruto and the Akatsuki were having a tea party while playing Twister, having horribly done acupunctures, hanging upside down from the ceiling for hours, and stretching Naruto so he can finally be taller than Sasuke...

Constructive critism advised  
Comments acceptable  
Flames will be used to warm Naruto on winter nights


End file.
